Dimension Hopper
by Misa Black
Summary: x "Quantas paralelas existem dada uma reta? Quantas de você esperou por ele? Quantas de você encontrou e se perdeu por todo o tempo e espaço?" x Presente de AS da Nostalgia para Pedro Prallon x


**Doctor Who não me pertence**

**NA:** Fanfiction escrita para o AS de Nostalgia com uma galerinha fofa no facebook e eu tirei o lindo do Pedro Prallon que pediu uma 10/Rose, mas tá meio gen, desculpa, Pedro, estou muito enferrujada.

**Dimension Hopper**

Uma certeza.

E esperança. Muita esperança.

Ciência nunca foi seu forte, você sabe.

Mas coragem sempre foi.

Deu um passo. E outro.

Então comece a correr – como corria _antes_.

Corra. Corra até os pulmões arderem e a mente se inebriar completamente com tudo o que você quer esquecer. Corra até não sentir mais o queimar do correr. Corra até que o nada vire tudo.

Corra porque é o que você precisa fazer.

Precisa encontrar a única pessoa capaz de ajudar o Universo.

(A pessoa que você ama, imagine a conveniência.)

Porque as estrelas estão morrendo.

E você junto com elas.

_Damsel in distress_

Quantas paralelas existem dada uma reta? Quantas de você esperou por ele? Quantas de você encontrou e se perdeu por todo o tempo e espaço?

Você não existe mais aqui. (Como não existe mais no Universo em que nasceu e o conheceu.).

Uma heroína, ele diria. Defensora da Terra (de qual, você ri ao pensar nesse detalhe que ele mesmo esqueceu) mesmo por alguns segundos.

Defensora de um simples astrônomo. Ele conhece as estrelas, mas não da forma que ela precisa. Não é o homem que ela busca, apesar do sorriso ser idêntico e a forma que a observa ser muito semelhante à que _ele _(e evita usar o nome porque nomes têm poder e se o dela não deve escapar de seus lábios, o dele deve ser mantido longe inclusive da mente) lhe presenteava. Sorriso de um homem que... _talvez_...

Abre um sorriso simpático e o convida a conversar.

"Conheci uma moça como você, sabe?"

"Ah é?"

"Sim, moça adorável. Uma pena que morreu me salvando de um atropelamento perto de... Qual é o nome daquela adorável lojinha de discos?"

E então você tem a certeza de que encontrou o rosto certo no homem errado.

E era admirável que seu eu dessa dimensão se importasse tanto com esse rosto.

A ponto de perder a vida por ele.

"Não me lembro do seu nome?"

"Eu não disse."

Ele se vira como para se verificar quem você era.

Você não está mais lá.

Da mesma forma que anteriormente.

Um suspiro. E volta a procurar.

Pela porta certa, pelo universo que lhe espera – mas que já se esqueceu de você.

Faz uma prece para ele não ter se esquecido também.

_There is no place like home_

Outra porta aberta e você dá o passo metafórico para atravessar o portal. E espera que as estrelas não estejam mortas ali também.

Mas elas estão e não há brilho no céu.

Nem nos olhos das crianças.

Não há ele também, tem certeza.

E, quando está a um passo de cair, percebe que aquele universo não possuirá salvação sem ela.

Então _Bad Wolf_ renasceu.

(E que seu uivo traga paz aos corações daqueles que precisam de paz. Como um bálsamo para feridos.)

Uma menina e uma arma e toda a coragem de um guerreiro.

E você sabe que sua mãe aponta culpas e diz ao vento como você não passava por universos até achar o certo antes _dele_.

(Enquanto reza sozinha para todos os deuses que ela consegue pensar para que você consiga encontrá-lo).

Agradece não viver nesses universos que precisam de Bad Wolf.

Então tudo é tempo e emaranhando de todos os "e se" que você construiu e os que outras pessoas construíram.

(Às vezes se pergunta quais foram os que _ele _construiu. E sente medo da resposta, porque o Universo é mais frio sem ele e disso você tem provas.).

_Steampunk_

Aqui reside o pouco de senso de humor que o Universo possui. Encontrar um Universo como aqueles livros fantásticos em que tudo era feito de vapor e madeira e ao mesmo tempo tudo é tecnológico foi o que fez você perceber que talvez o universo de universos fosse grande demais.

Um homem cheio de bugigangas te oferece um pouco de gin e tenta roubar nas cartas – se safando por falar até confundir seu inimigo – ainda não era o que procurava.

E talvez necessitasse de algum foco maior em sua busca.

Por enquanto, você cogitou, era preferível tomar uma dose dupla de uísque.

E reparar como não há mais nenhuma estrela nesse universo.

_World War III_

Você esteve lá, entre as fileiras dos meninos assustados, com os olhos marejados e os lábios pálidos, entre os homens que encaram o fim do dia como um alívio por estarem vivos e logo fazem preces pelos que deixaram na batalha e nas pessoas que deixaram em casa.

Eles se prendem aos anos de serviço, tentam recorrer ao treinamento, mas você sabe que eles permanecem vivos por instinto.

E esse é mais um dos motivos pelos quais os seres humanos devem perseverar: porque contra toda e qualquer circunstância a espécie humana potencialmente vai sobreviver.

E continuar forte em milhões de anos.

Apesar do que possa parecer, do que você tema que aconteça.

Então, você se lembra que ele não queria ser um guerreiro e não queria nada com guerreiros, mas ele era um soldado.

E um sobrevivente de guerra.

E sobreviventes de guerra, você nota ao ver os olhares sem vida de alguns veteranos, são sobreviventes físicos, porque eles morreram naquele campo de batalha.

Os humanos não vão sobreviver nesse universo, você concluiu ao ver aquele que não é o que você procura cair e, ao cair, – mesmo não sendo o certo – levou um pedaço dela junto.

_Bad Wolf_

Você jurou não ajudar quando começou suas viagens, mas viu o desespero, viu a dor, viu o que uma pessoa não deveria ver em um universo espalhado pelos tantos que visitou. Viu o bom cair e o mal dar de ombros chafurdando nos próprios desejos cruéis e no pretenso poder.

Que não é poder, porque o único poder real é a liberdade.

E foi nesse momento que o entendeu por completo. Entendeu o cinismo por trás da preocupação, da dor por trás da justiça e, principalmente, do amor por trás do deboche da civilização de nível 5.

Então você encontrou Donna Noble.

E seu vínculo com o Universo que procura está forjado.

Antes de tentar mais uma vez, se pergunta se as outras estrelas que estão morrendo – as dos outros universos - vão voltar a brilhar.

Sorri ao pensar no Dr. John Smith – e suas dúvidas sobre o Universo e sua heroína caída – observando as estrelas brilhando numa noite sem nuvens. Ri ao pensar numa menininha que cresceu sonhando com as estrelas, finalmente vendo seu brilho. Pensa naquele trapaceiro que tentou lhe roubar beijos ébrios com gin e uísque.

E Bad Wolf se torna Rose Tyler novamente, porque Rose Tyler tem uma coisa que bad Wolf jamais terá. Rose Tyler tem esperança. Uma esperança mais real e menos de um condenado no corredor da morte.

E as estrelas – que apesar de morrerem por Rose, também brilharam mais por ela – vão voltar a brilhar.

E ela vai voltar para seu Doctor.

E seu Doctor vai voltar para ela.

_Doctor na TARDIS com Rose Tyler. _

E eles terão todo o tempo do mundo. Do Universo. De qualquer universo possível.

_Um Feliz Natal pra quem quer que seja que esteja lendo isso e um Feliz Ano Novo_

_Beijos, _

_Misa Black_


End file.
